Him
by Mel62
Summary: One Shot :: PansyRon and Minor DracoHermione :: It hurts to love someone who doesn’t return your feelings. It hurts to have to attend a Yule Ball and be there with someone who means nothing to you, always yearning for Him, the one you love.


**Title: Him**

**Author: Mel62**

**Author Email: PG or K+**

**Challenge: An old challenge I found at Pink Frilly Robes (A Pansy Archive). Link can be found in my profile. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by J.K Rowling. No money is being made and trademark infringement is not intended.**

**Summary: One Shot Pansy/Ron and minor Draco/Hermione It hurts to love someone who doesn't return your feelings. It hurts to have to attend a Yule Ball and be there with someone who means nothing to you, always yearning for Him, the one you love. **

**A/N: I know, I know. I said this would be multi chaptered and it's not. I was going to, I really was but I lost my inspiration. I might have to go back over this a rework it though because it sort of changes fell half way through. I didn't mean to but a lot has been happening recently and what's happened has affected my mood, hence affecting my writing.**

"Pansy! We're leaving!" Draco yelled from downstairs.

"Hang on! Don't rush me!" I yelled back. I looked back at the mirror and observed myself. Pink and frilly. Ugh.

Stupid McGonagall.

It was all her fault. She gave me detention on the day of the Hogsemeade trip. If she had of just let me off the hook. It's not _my_ fault that Bones can't dodge a hex. Honestly.

"Pan-sy! Pan-sy!" Draco sung.

"Drakie-poo, shut up! I'll be down in a minute!"

I took another look in the mirror and sighed. The dress robes were so ugly. I couldn't get my hands on another pair though. These were the only ones left in the store. I looked like a snowball; a pink frilly snowball. Turning away I gathered my makeup bag and locked it away in my trunk; I didn't trust my dorm mates.

I walked down the stairs the way my etiquette professor had taught me. At the bottom Draco greeted me. I smiled outwardly but inwardly I was screaming. Draco is nice; he's my best friend but…my heart lay elsewhere. I wished for Him to be greeting me at the stairs, for Him to be taking me to the ball, I wished for Him.

It's wrong. It's so, so wrong, but how can something that seems so right be wrong? I don't understand; I just know that I can't be with Him. Draco smiled back and I knew he was hurting just as much as I was. He knew who I was in love with. Maybe in his younger years he would have been appalled but he can't say much; he's in love with His best friend. He doesn't understand it either.

"Come on. We've got to go." He offered his arm and I hesitated for a second before accepting. We both paused, closing our eyes, imagining we were with _them, _before walking out of the common room and heading off to the ball, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind.

We walked in silence a group of Slytherins surrounding us. It suited me fine. I was busy playing a game. It involved turning me head away from Draco and pretending that it was Him next to me. I almost believed it. Almost.

Upon arriving at the Entrance Hall I immediately clutched Draco's arm harder. I had spotted Him. He looked despicable in his maroon frayed velvet dress which I believe were suppose to be _robes_, but while I completely hated his ensemble it broke my heart to see him with one of the Patil twins. Not that he seemed very interested in her; he seemed to be busy looking for someone else. I'd bet anything that it was the _mudblood_. I still don't get what that _thing_ has that I don't. She seems to be able to pull _anyone_, including Him.

I managed to pull my gaze away when Draco gripped my arm. I turned towards him and followed his gaze. I found myself looking at a pretty thing in blue, escorted by Krum. My jaw fell open when I realised who it must be. I glanced back over at Him and guessed that he hadn't recognised her. Good. He mustn't _really_ like her. I thought to myself, for as much my own sake as for Draco's.

I was pleased when He walked past without noticing her. It made my heart leap for joy. Unfortunately though I came crashing back to earth.

When we were finally allowed to enter the Hall I was amazed. The Hall was decorated beautifully and if I could only change one thing it would be who I had come with.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The rest of the table talked while Draco and I brooded. We both wished we were anywhere else and my only consolation was that Draco was sad as well. "Pansy, Draco what the _hell_ are you looking at?" Millicent demanded to know.

"Huh?" Draco replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've _both_ been staring over at _Gryffindors._"

"Oh please. For your information Pansy and I have a little _plan_. So I suggest that you keep your mouth shut. Clear?" Draco drawled.

Millicent was quiet for a moment before a small 'sorry' was heard and she turned away. I sighed in relief, smiling gratefully at Draco.

"Would you like to dance Pansy?"

"It would be my pleasure." Both knowing we were lying through our teeth.

We danced the night away; neither happy, neither thrilled; the evening not in the least bit magical but it was something and something, at the present time, was all we had. We didn't concentrate on the dancing as much as we did on Them. I watched Him slip out with _Potter_ and come back before he left angrily, I watched as he had his row with the mudblood, I watched as he completely ignored the Patil twin, I watched him for the whole night and realised just how much I was in love with Him. Just how much I cared and just how much I absolutely _hated it. _

Draco and I never talked about that night again. Although it wasn't the worst night we had ever had as there were many more that were just as painful and just as miserable. We helped each other through them but we couldn't help ourselves from the pain, the hurt, the love.


End file.
